Intersecting Paths
by Deandra
Summary: Legolas meets a healer of Rohan, and their paths keeping crossing as all of Middle Earth battles for its very existence. READ AN on ch 1 for WARNINGS. This isn’t what you’re used to reading by me!
1. Chapter 1

**Intersecting Paths**

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal. Waaaaayyyyyy back in Oct. 2004 when I first discovered LOTR, I was smitten (gasp!) with Legolas (oh come on - he's so pretty!). The first ever LOTR story I ever wrote, er...started to write, is below - and, yes, it is a Legomance. It is probably a bit Mary-Sue-ish, also. But I wrote about 25 pages of it before I abandoned it to move on to Eomer. Recently that got to bugging me, having it laying around unfinished, so I decided to try and wrap it up and get it posted (for good or ill). Not so simple as it sounds, since my knowledge of Tolkien was a bit slim at that point (you will find evidence of that below!). I did change some things that were easily fixed (now that I know better), including really bad names for people (well, okay, the horse didn't get a new name just because I kind of liked it and didn't want to bother figuring out a new name). And you'll have no trouble spotting how far I got into this story before I started being distracted by Eomer - he kind of starts taking over center stage... So, good literature this ISN'T! Possibly amusing, definitely fluff - read it if you haven't got anything better to do while you wait for me to write more Eomer stuff! (Okay, Jazzcat, you wanted to see this…)**

**Chapter 1**

The trek from Edoras to Helm's Deep was a fairly solemn affair. Everyone felt the threat hanging over their heads, but with Theoden leading them once more and the prospect of the stronghold to protect them, few realized the bleak outlook they were facing. Only the three outsiders seemed to grasp what was coming, but they kept silent.

The attack by the Warg riders was unexpected and took a heavy toll. Aragorn, at first, felt relief that they had won this skirmish, though he knew it was merely a portend of much worse things to come. Gimli was moving toward him, wiping the blood from his axe, but there was no sign of Legolas. Aragorn's muscles tensed; where was the Elf? Frantically, his eyes began searching the vicinity for his friend, his voice calling out loudly, "Legolas?"

Gimli took up the cry as well and entered the search. Their worry eased when they heard an answering call from just behind a large rock. They raced forward and knelt by the Elf's side. There was an arrow in his left shoulder and a blade had made a cut in his right leg. Clearly he was in some pain, but he tried to smile reassuringly at Aragorn, "I am alright, my friend. It could be worse." Aragorn halfheartedly returned the smile but dashed off to get his horse. Together he and Gimli were able to get Legolas on the horse, in front of Aragorn, who raced for Helm's Deep at breakneck speed.

Before he had gone more than a few miles, he found the end of the straggling line of refugees. They turned eagerly at the sound of his horse's hooves to learn what news of the battle. As he drew the horse to a walk, a woman came toward him on horseback and reached toward Legolas, "Your friend is injured."

He nodded, "Are you acquainted in the ways of healing?"

"I am."

"Then, please, will you tend him? I am needed with the soldiers," he urgently replied.

She nodded and moved her horse closer so Legolas could transfer to her mount, pulling him in front of her. Aragorn smiled his gratitude, "Take care of him, please, and keep him safe." She nodded again and watched as he turned, but then he looked back at her, "Your name, my lady?"

"I am called Módwyn, my lord." He inclined his head to her and rode quickly away.

Legolas was struggling with consciousness due to his blood loss and she knew he would be difficult to manage if he blacked out. She glanced behind her toward the group heading to the Deep, and then, with a determined look, faced her horse in another direction. "Leander," she spoke to her horse, "we must go to the secret healing place. Quickly!" With a toss of his head, the horse wheeled northward and picked up his pace until he was in a rolling gallop.

It took over an hour for the trip and she was relieved to see no one, friend or foe, on the way. Leander slowed to a walk and moved quietly into the forest. A short distance in, he stopped beside much brush fronting a large rocky mound that towered several feet over their heads. Módwyn slid to the ground, steadying the still barely conscious Legolas with one hand. Leander pivoted to keep his side to her while she pulled away brush to reveal a cave entrance. Carefully, they maneuvered inside, going back some fifty yards before reaching the back wall. The outside light did not reach far along their path, but she knew the way well from previous use of this location.

Leander bent his legs and slowly lowered himself to the ground. After spreading a blanket and easing Legolas onto it, Módwyn hurried back to conceal the cave entrance once more. When she returned to the horse and Elf, she had an armload of pitch-plant. With it she set about lighting a smokeless fire and soon the cavern blazed with light.

Going through her supply of herbs and plants, she saw she had too little of those she needed to stop the bleeding and help fend off infection. Pulling some of each into her hand she moved toward the horse. "Leander," she told him, holding out the two plants, "I need more of these. As much as you can find." She removed his bridle and riding pad, then held out a large loose bag to him. Together they moved to the cave entrance and she cleared an exit for him. "Be careful," she whispered to him as he moved quickly outside and she re-covered the hole.

Along the back wall of the cave, water trickled into a pool at the base and she pulled a pot free from her belongings and brought some water to the fire. When it was heated, she removed his tunic and began her examination of the Elf's wounds, then set about cleaning what she could of them.

As Legolas was still mildly conscious, she mixed a tea of painkiller and helped him drink it. He would need it when it came time to remove the arrow. She took some Athelas plant and packed it in the wounds until Leander returned with the plants she needed. The Elf looked up at her with hooded eyes that didn't really seem to be taking in what was happening. She fidgeted fretfully, anxiously awaiting her supplies.

Impatiently she stood and returned to the cave entrance, and was relieved to hear Leander's soft whinny just as she approached it. She quickly admitted him and they moved back to the firelight. Working swiftly, her fingers familiarly prepared the needed medications. Then, taking a deep breath, she set about removing the arrow from the Elf's shoulder. Even though he was largely unconscious by then, he let out a soft moan of pain as it was pulled free, then lay palely quiet on the blanket. In minutes the wound was cleaned, and packed with infection-fighting plants and others to stop the bleeding. Once his shoulder was bandaged, she set to work on his leg wound.

Several minutes later, she sat back and gave a sigh. Now all she could do was wait. After sitting watching him for several minutes, she set about preparing her campsite and fixing a meager meal.

xxxxx

When the soldiers reached Helm's Deep, Aragorn immediately set about looking for Legolas. To his consternation, no one he asked had seen the Elf. For a moment panic began to overtake him; where could they be? There had been no further trouble in reaching the stronghold.

More determinedly he asked the refugees if they had seen him or if they knew of the woman, Módwyn. At last he found an old woman who had been nearby when he had brought Legolas to the group. "Yes, I know Módwyn, my lord. After you left, she rode off toward the north with your friend."

Aragorn stared at her with alarm and confusion, "What? Why?" Without realizing what he was doing, he grasped the woman by the shoulders.

Calmly she placed her hands on his arms and patted him reassuringly, "Don't worry. Your friend is in good hands. Módwyn is a healer of both man and horse. She will take good care of your friend."

He dropped his hold on her and bolted to the nearest tower, gazing off into the distant north. He hadn't really expected to see anything and so was not surprised when he didn't. Softly he whispered to the wind, "Be well, Legolas. Be well."

xxxxx

As night settled on the forest, the chill seeped into the cave. While pitch-plant burned smokelessly and virtually odor-free, it gave off more light than warmth. Módwyn built several fires in a large circle around them to help fight back the cold, then brought out all her blankets. Laying down next to the Elf, she slid close to him and wrapped them both in the blankets. His hands were very cold and she rubbed them to try and get his circulation working. Had he been awake, she would have given him some hot soup to help warm him, but that wasn't presently an option, so all she could do was try to generate as much body warmth between them as possible.

She had left enough room in the fire circle for Leander to join them, and she called to him softly, "Leander, come lay down here." The horse moved to opposite of the Elf from her and did as instructed, providing a barrier of warmth on that side of her patient.

Knowing it might be a long night, she tried to relax and perhaps sleep. Eventually she did drift off, but was awakened several hours later by Legolas' restless tossing and turning. Feeling his forehead, she noted his temperature was elevated. Quickly, she rose and built up the fires again. Then she set about recleaning and draining the wounds of any signs of infection. She repacked them with fresh medication and rebound them. For almost an hour she sat watching him, and when his fretfulness eased and he felt slightly cooler to the touch, she lay back down and pulled him close again.

Even without his disturbing her with his tossing, she awoke several times in the night and repeated her earlier ministrations.

xxxxx

When Legolas tried to turn over he found himself snugly wrapped in blankets. There was a large, warm object on his right side and something much smaller on his left, close to his side. There was little light but after a few moments his eyes adjusted enough that he could see the larger object must be a horse. He turned his head the other way and realized it was a woman sleeping at his side. A furrow creased his brow and he tried to remember how he had gotten here and who she might be. There was a vague recollection of a long horse ride, but he could not bring the particulars sharply into focus. He turned to look at her again and as he did, he realized her arm was resting across his chest. A smile tweaked his mouth as it struck him amusing that he was lying there so intimately with someone he could not remember.

Suddenly she drew a deep breath, and her eyes opened to see him staring at her. Quickly she sat up and gave a pleased smile, "You are awake! That is a good sign."

He wasn't sure at first what she meant by 'a good sign', but then when he attempted to move a jab of pain in his shoulder and leg warned him of injuries. "What happened?" he asked her. "Where am I, and who are you?"

She rose and wrapped the blankets around him, "In a moment. Let me build up the fires a bit and warm things up." She disappeared out of his sight for several minutes and returned with an armload of plant that she placed on each fire, stoking the blaze. He was grateful for the additional warmth.

Grabbing a small pot, she drew water from the pool and began heating a broth. When it was ready she brought a cup to him. "Here, drink this. It will help warm you." She assisted him in sitting up and took a seat in front of him.

"My name is Módwyn. You were wounded on the way to Helm's Deep. I brought you here to tend your wounds."

"Aragorn – where is Aragorn? He will be worried. Does he know where I am?" Legolas asked.

She shook her head, "There was not time to explain. I did not have the needed medicines, so I came to a place where I knew I could get them. I will gather more before we go back. They will be needed during and after the battle."

"Will anyone tell him where we have gone?"

Again she answered negatively, "This place is known only to me." She paused then added, "Do not worry. He entrusted you to my care. They will tell him I am a healer, and he will have to trust I will return you safely and well."

Somehow that didn't ease Legolas' mind. He knew Aragorn would worry no matter the assurances. When Módwyn turned to get some broth for herself, he rose and looked around until he spotted his quiver and long knives. He moved over to them and tentatively tested his shoulder's movement in working them, but winced almost immediately. She turned and spotted him, "What are you doing? You are not well enough for that yet!"

He looked at her with grim eyes, "Forgive me, my lady, but I am needed at Helm's Deep. I will have to be well enough."

She stood staring at him for a few moments, then nodded. "Uncover your shoulder and let me check your wound. It is a half day's ride to Helm's Deep. I will do what I can to have you ready to fight by the time we arrive."

Dropping the blankets, he shivered somewhat in the coolness of the cave. "Move closer to the fire," she told him. "You will be warmer and I can see better. By the way, what is your name?"

"I am Legolas, of the Woodland Realm," he answered, while doing as instructed. He drank more of the broth while she examined his wound. Turning from him, she heated something in another pot and gave it to him to drink. "What is this?" he asked.

"Something for the pain. Let it take effect and then I will clean and redress the wound. There is still much seepage." She slipped a blanket around his shoulders and reseated herself next to him. "Let me see your leg."

He glanced down. The shoulder had hurt the most and he had forgotten the twinge he felt there. Hesitantly he asked, "Do I need to remove my..."

With a slight blush, she shook her head, "No, that is not necessary. I can treat it well enough. It is not so severe as your shoulder." Her fingers moved gently over the wound, then she looked up at him, "Does it hurt?"

"It aches a bit, but it does not hurt."

"Good. I think we were able to prevent any infection there. It bled out. The shoulder is the biggest problem." She medicated and rebandaged his leg. Moving back to his shoulder, she pulled the blanket off and set to work draining some remaining pus and repacking the wound before applying a fresh bandage.

Rising she said softly, "Up, Leander. Let us get ready." The horse rose and moved away from them before shaking himself all over. She signalled the horse after her, "Go and eat, and then we will pack up." She let the horse out of the cave and returned to collect the blankets and supplies that were scattered about. Once the camp was struck, she motioned for Legolas to follow her and they slipped out of the cave, re-covering it and removing any evidence of its existence. Moving quickly, she began gathering more of various plants into two sacks that she carried. Legolas could only trail along behind and watch since he did not know what precisely she was gathering or why.

At length she finished and gave a piping whistle. A moment later Leander trotted into view and stopped in front of her. Within minutes he was bridled and packed and they mounted, with Módwyn riding in back. "South, Leander, to Helm's Deep," she told the horse and he set off at an easy canter. After a good hour and half, she could feel Legolas' muscles tensing and suspected he was tiring and possibly beginning to feel some pain.

She reached up and removed his bow from his back and then took an arrow from his quiver. "What are you doing?" he asked as he felt her movements behind him.

"We need to eat." Then to the horse she said, "Leander, raise some birds." Leander veered to the right toward a low brushy area. Módwyn instructed Legolas, "Lean forward along his neck as much as you can." Within a few moments, a bird was startled up from the brush and she quickly shot it. A second one followed and met the same fate. "That is enough, Leander." The horse swung back and came to a stop near the second fallen bird. While Módwyn retrieved it, the horse moved toward the other bird and she followed on foot. Removing the arrows, she handed them and the bow back up to Legolas, and put the birds in a sack across the horse's withers.

Suddenly, Leander's head jerked up and he let out an alarmed snort. Módwyn's head snapped around, searching for the cause of his warning. Legolas seemed to realize there was danger and offered his arm for her to swing up. Almost as soon as she did, he heard them – the pounding of many feet and spotted the small party of orcs headed in their direction. "Go, Leander!" she instructed and the horse wheeled and set off. Orc arrows began whizzing nearby.

"Can you ride and shoot at them?" Legolas called to her over his shoulder.

"No, not backwards. I'm not that good," she answered.

"Move back as far as you can," he instructed. As she did, he slid back as well, then turned to look at her over his right shoulder. "Reach up and grab around my neck. I am going to swing you in front of me." She nodded her understanding and did as she was told. His right arm caught her tightly around the waist and for an instant she was suspended alongside him. Quickly he pulled her forward and she settled in front. "Are you secure?" he asked, and at her nod, he strung an arrow and began returning fire at their pursuers.

She leaned along the horse's neck, "Faster, Leander! Outrun them!" A few moments later, Legolas stopped firing, realizing they had gotten out of range. He kept an eye on their followers until finally they slowed and veered off toward the east.

"They are breaking off," he advised her. She let the horse ease his pace, but they continued on some distance until a hill hid them from view, and then swung into a rocky area and stopped. Immediately, Legolas slid down and found a vantage point to check their surroundings for any other dangers. Finding none, he returned to where she was building a fire and sat down on a nearby rock.

He was startled a moment later to see her stroke each bird and whisper something over them before she prepared the meat for cooking. Elves always honored the sacrifice of any animal to provide food, but it was something he rarely saw done among Men.

The meal was quickly cooked and while they were eating, she was heating water and provided him with another brew of painkiller. In the rush of the attack, he had forgotten the discomfort he had been feeling but now it was beginning to be far more noticeable. She cleaned up the eating utensils while it took effect, then rechecked his wounds and redressed the shoulder.

When they continued their journey, he had her ride in front in case they encountered any further attacks. This time she urged Leander to greater speed. She had avoided pushing him because of the distance and carrying double, but now it seemed more urgent to get within the walls of the stronghold. There would be time for resting then.

_**from the Old English mód meaning "heart, mind."; the Old English words wyn meaning "joy."; Módwyn means heart of joy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Intersecting Paths**

**_A/N: What? This isn't yet on anyone's Favorites List? I'm so...so...NOT shocked! And there is a reward for all you good and faithful souls. When this is done posting, I have a new Elfwine Chronicle ready to go (and possibly another one not too far behind it)._ **

**Chapter 2**

The sentinel on the tower at Helm's Deep was startled to see a lone horse with two riders approaching. He heard the King and Lord Aragorn approaching his position and called to them, "Riders coming in, my lord. Two of them." They hurried to join him at his post and stare at the two figures. Instinct, more than his eyes, told Aragorn it was Legolas, and he broke into a wide grin. "Let them in! Let them in!" He turned and raced down the steps to the inner court.

He was waiting on the steps when they rode in, his arms crossed sternly over his chest. They slid down from their mount and Legolas turned to face him, a barely perceptible smile on his face. "You're late!" Aragorn told him. He let his gaze wander over the slightly disheveled Elf and added, "And you look terrible." Now Legolas did break a grin and they grasped each other's shoulder in greeting.

Legolas winced slightly at the contact, "Gently, my friend. Although my healer was under strict instructions from Lord Aragorn to tend me and keep me safe, I am not entirely mended yet!" He turned to look at Módwyn who was standing nearby, "Nevertheless, I cannot complain about the care I have received. I am most grateful."

Aragorn let his gaze wander to Módwyn as well, "Thank you, my lady, for his safe return – though you did give me a fright by disappearing like that!"

She smiled sheepishly at him, "My apologies. It was necessary, to meet your request."

He nodded understandingly and caught Legolas' arm, "Come, I'll fill you in."

"A moment, sir," Módwyn called out. They turned to look at her. "I cannot release my charge just yet. I must examine him again before you take him."

Aragorn patiently explained, "There is no time. They will be upon us soon."

"I know that. And when they are, I trust you will want your friend as close to his peak ability as possible. I am only trying to make it so. I will not keep him long."

Legolas shrugged at Aragorn and smirked in amusement, "You WERE the one who entrusted me to her care, you know."

Aragorn let out a low laugh, "Very well, but make it quick."

Módwyn led the way to the main hall in the inner keep, explaining the layout to Legolas. She had been at Helm's Deep before and knew that this was the last bastion. The entrance to the caves was at the back of the hall, and she was certain that is where the women and children would be secured during the battle.

Moving over along the wall, out of the hustle and bustle of people dashing about on various business, she turned to Legolas. While he removed his tunic, she checked the leg wound, then rebound it. As she examined his shoulder, she told him, "As the battle is about to begin, I will prepare a water pouch of painkiller that you can carry with you. Take it as you need to during the battle. It will be cold, and taste more bitter, but it will still work." She noted the continued seepage on the bandage and sighed, "I wish we had more time for this to heal. Are you impaired in your motion by the bandage or the wound?"

"It did not interfere with shooting my arrows earlier, so I do not think it will be a problem. Once the battle begins, I am unlikely to notice any twinges of pain anyway."

She nodded and re-covered the wound, then let him redress. "I will set up a hospital here in the hall. Anyone who is injured and can make it in here can be treated. We may be able to save a few lives, and even return some to the battle."

"No!" Legolas told her. "The women and children will be sent into the caves where it is safer. You must go with them!" Without thinking he caught her by the shoulders and gave her a slight shake to emphasize his point.

She stared at the ground a few moments, then raised her eyes to his, "You fight for my home and my people alongside my kinsmen. How can I leave any of you in your hour of need? If they are willing to risk everything and die in this cause, then I am willing to risk everything to do all in my power to ease or prevent their passing!"

Legolas let his hands fall from her shoulders and stepped back. Finally, he nodded and gave her a look of understanding. Turning quickly, he went in search of Aragorn.

She watched him leave, then turned toward the caves. She knew several women who would gladly assist her, and she went to look for them, blankets and other needed supplies. Within a short while, she had organized a party of six women and they set about collecting firewood, blankets and pots for preparing medicines. They had been working for nearly an hour when King Theoden arrived and noticed their activity. "What goes on here?" he demanded.

Módwyn stepped forward as the other women looked uncertain, "My lord, we are preparing to tend to the wounded..."

He cut her off, "Impossible! Into the tunnels with all of you. It is too dangerous!"

Just then Lady Eowyn stepped out of the cave and rushed toward them, "My lord, it is necessary! Allow us to do this much to help our people. We are close to the caves. If retreat is necessary, we can easily make it into them and escape. Please, my lord!"

Theoden reconsidered the matter, thanks to his niece's entreaty, and then relented, "Very well. Proceed."

Módwyn flashed Eowyn a look of gratitude and turned back to her work, but Eowyn stepped forward, "I would help also, Módwyn. Tell me what I can do." Módwyn considered a moment, then caught sight of a small serving table, set off to the side. Recruiting a couple of soldiers standing idly nearby, they moved it over to the makeshift healing area and then Módwyn whistled Leander over to her. She pulled down the supplies they had collected and emptied the various plants onto the table.

"Do you know your plants and herbs, my lady?"

Eowyn nodded, "Yes, and please call me Eowyn. While we work side by side, we are merely sisters of Rohan."

Módwyn gave her a smile, "Sort the plants into various piles. They were collected quickly and so are jumbled together. We will need to be able to easily find what we want as we go along."

Eowyn set to work and Módwyn finished pulling her belongings from Leander's back, along with his riding pad and bridle, setting them out of the way nearby. She patted him on the shoulder, "Go stand over there in case you are needed, my friend." The horse nickered softly and nudged her with his nose, before turning and doing as she directed.

Once the healing area was organized, Módwyn prepared a vat of the painkiller and filled a water pouch. She also took a cup of it and then set out in search of Legolas. Outside, the air had become thick with tension and fear. Old men and boys were strewn among the soldiers, their eyes glazed with despair. She forced her attention away from them and searched the battlements. The Elf's blond hair should have been easy to spot, but he was nowhere in sight. She turned toward the armory and saw him in a small chamber off the main room, talking to Aragorn who was dressing for battle.

Before she could move toward him, a horn sounded from outside the walls and all eyes turned in that direction. "That is no orc horn," she heard Legolas exclaim, as he and Aragorn darted past her, excitement in their eyes. She followed them out and watched from a distance as an Elven army of archers marched into the fortress and their leader declared their intent to stand alongside Men in the coming battle.

A sense of hope seemed to be washing over everyone within earshot. This was an unexpected, but morale-boosting, turn of events. They might still lose, but their chances just got infinitely better.

As they began to station themselves along the wall, Módwyn again searched for Legolas, and this time spotted him taking up position on the outer wall, next to a dwarf. She made her way slowly through the crowd toward them. As she approached, Aragorn had moved in behind the Elf and the dwarf and she overheard Legolas telling him, "Your friends are with you, Aragorn." The dwarf muttered something too low for her to catch.

With a smile of appreciation to his companions, Aragorn turned and almost ran into Módwyn. "What are you doing out here?" he asked with concern. "You should be in the caves where it is safe!"

Legolas had turned at the sound of his words, "It is alright, Aragorn. She is just bringing me a painkiller for my shoulder. She will go back inside right away." He looked meaningfully at Módwyn as if to say 'won't you'.

She nodded, holding out the cup and the pouch. While Legolas drained the cup, she glanced out over the wall and froze at what she saw when lightning lit up the landscape – there were thousands of them! Her face reflected her horror at what they were up against. Gently, Legolas placed the cup into her hand and took the pouch, "Go back inside. Do not think about it. There is always hope." His eyes flicked in the direction Aragorn had gone and then returned to hers.

She nodded hesitantly, and then slowly moved away as a light rain began to fall.

It wasn't too long after she returned to the hall that she heard the battle begin. With a heavy sigh, she sat back to wait. It was difficult sitting there, wondering what was happening. Only once or twice did someone stumble in for treatment; the battle was apparently too intense for wounded to be moved from where they lay.

After some time, there was a tremendous explosion that shook the entire castle. The women working with Módwyn looked nervously around, then turned to her for guidance. Eowyn caught her eye and an unspoken understanding passed between them. "I think it is time you six return to the caves," she told them. "Until this ends, I do not think we will be overwhelmed with wounded." The six women hesitated only a moment, but at a confirming nod from Eowyn, they moved to the cave entrance.

Eowyn stepped over beside her and commented, "We should pack up whatever we do not expect to need immediately. It may be necessary to make a hasty retreat." Módwyn moved to pack the plants and herbs laid out on the table and get her belongings into their carrying bags. Eowyn located some empty water pouches and they filled them with brews of painkiller and the infection-fighting potion, then packed the pots as well. Módwyn bridled Leander, then fastened the packs so they could leave instantly.

To their dismay, their assessment proved correct. Within a short time, they could hear the men falling back and they began flooding into the castle in retreat. Módwyn looked at Eowyn, "Is there another way out of the caves?"

"Yes. There is a path through the caves that comes out in the mountains."

Módwyn thought for a moment, then told her, "I think perhaps it may be necessary for the women and children to attempt to flee along that route. Perhaps you should go tell them and take your place at their head. I will bring up the rear. I will send word to the front if you need to start the journey."

Eowyn nodded gravely and glanced briefly at their kinsman, then made for the caves and her task. Moments later, Aragorn and Legolas made their way into the hall and began aiding the men in barricading the door. Aragorn was attempting to persuade the king to ride out to meet the enemy, and as he did, Legolas approached her, "You must go to the caves, at once."

Módwyn raised a hand, "Do not worry – I am going." He started to turn away, but she stopped him, "Legolas, take Leander. He will keep you safe."

He paused a moment, then nodded and gave her a slight smile, "I would be honored. Are you certain?"

"Yes. He would have difficulty in the caves, and he will be of more use to you." After a moment, she added with a grin, "But I want him back, safe and sound!" She moved to the horse and began pulling the packs from his back. As she turned, Legolas came up behind her.

Stepping closer, he looked at her with an inscrutable expression and said, "I have been wanting to do something all day. May I?"

Her brow wrinkled in confusion. Not knowing to what he might be referring, she was not sure how to answer, "Well, I suppose..." And then to her surprise, he bent and kissed her. Although she had not expected this, she couldn't feel any displeasure about it and leaned into the embrace. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and in her view, all too brief. But an instant later he pulled back and swung himself up on Leander, then moved to join the other riders.

As she watched him move away, she was jolted back to the present circumstances by Gamling rushing to her side. "Módwyn, get to the caves. Hurry!" He caught her by the arm and began pulling her with him.

Finally regaining her senses, she stopped and broke away from his hold to collect her packs. Then she dashed after him through the cave mouth, and he began boarding it up. "Go join the others and make for the path to the mountains!" he directed.

Moving deeper into the caves, she came to the last ones in and told them, "Make for the mountains. Pass word along to Lady Eowyn to lead the way." Hurriedly the women did as instructed.

Módwyn hid her packs behind some rocks and pulled out her bow and quiver of arrows, then returned to the cave mouth. She took up a protected position with a clear view of the entrance. As he finished securing the entryway, Gamling turned and spotted her. "What are you doing? Go with the others! Now!"

She stood her ground. "You will need help if they break through. Lady Eowyn is leading the others on," she told him firmly.

He had known her his entire life and knew how stubborn she could be, so he tried to reason with her, "Módwyn, please. If they break through, you could be killed."

Softly she reminded him, "Gam, if they break through, we are all probably dead. But maybe – just maybe – between the two of us they will not get to the others."

With a sigh he relented and moved to take up position, and she resumed her spot.

Time wore on, with no indication of what was taking place outside. There was nothing to tell them how much time had passed, but it had surely been a couple of hours. Then suddenly there came a pounding on the blocked entrance and both stood, preparing for what might come.

After several minutes, Módwyn lowered her bow, "Gam – that does not sound like someone trying to break in. Could we have won?" He stared at her a moment, then moved closer to the entry and listened closely. Slowly a grin broke his face and he began pulling apart the barricade.

It was with great relief that Gamling saw his fellow soldiers through the hole he cleared. They began assisting him in removing the barricade, and Módwyn disappeared after the women to call them back now that it was known it was safe to do so.

It took several hours to bring all the women and children from the tunnel. Because the women who had been helping Módwyn prepare for the wounded were at the back of the fleeing column, they were the first to exit the caves and they again began setting up a treatment area as there were now many injured men that need tending.

Although she had seen no sign of Legolas and Leander, or even Aragorn, Módwyn tried not to worry too much about their safety.

Since King Theoden was also not around at the moment, she hoped that meant they were off strategizing somewhere rather than dead or dying.

The search for wounded continued on throughout the new day and well into the night and as quickly as someone was treated who was not injured too badly, they were moved to another area where they would get less attention and the more critically injured brought in to replace them. And more than once, someone who had died was removed for burial along with the many others lying dead on the field of battle.

Around midday, Módwyn was startled by a quiet voice in her ear, "Have you eaten at all?" She jumped slightly and turned to gaze into Legolas' penetrating blue eyes. Her face broke into a warm smile that reflected her pleasure at his safe return, then she glanced around and asked, "Where is Leander?"

"I stabled him with the other horses. I did not think he would be useful in here. He has been fed and watered – and I am returning him unharmed."

"And yourself, as well?" she questioned, a twinkle in her eyes.

He nodded with a faint smile, "Yes. Only the injuries you already know about plague me."

"I am very glad to hear it. And to answer your question, no, I have not eaten anything. I have not had time."

"I will find something for you and then you have only to take time to eat it," he volunteered and she nodded her appreciation.

A moment later, Fetige called to her anxiously and she hurried over to the Elven archer the woman was tending. As Módwyn looked at him, she knew he was dying and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. His eyes had taken on a panicked look and he seemed to be wrestling with fear. Módwyn caught hold of his hand and gazed into his eyes, "Try to relax. It will be over soon. Just let it happen." Her other hand stroked his head and his tension eased a bit, but his eyes still revealed his fear at what was happening. She moved around so she could rest his head in her lap and began softly singing an Elvish lullaby she had learned as a child. The music finally did what her words could not; his muscles slowly unbunched and soon he lay drowsily, the fear draining from his face. Gradually his eyes closed and he slipped into the slumber of death.

When finally his hand went limp in hers, Módwyn reached up to wipe the tears from her face and slowly climbed to her feet. She was brought up short at coming face to face with Legolas, who also had tears shining on his face. He gestured with his head and they moved away from the dead Elf to a somewhat secluded spot along the nearby wall. Sitting down on the stone floor, he handed her the food he had for her and sat silently while she ate. Even though it proved tasteless in her mouth, she forced herself to eat it all, knowing she would need her strength. When she finished, she made to stand and Legolas rose with her. She thanked him but before she could move back to her work, he caught her shoulder, "Thank you, for being with him and easing his passing. Someday you must tell me how it is that you know an Elvish lullaby." She smiled faintly and nodded, slipping from his grip and going resolutely back to the wounded.

The stream of injured men seemed endless, and much as Módwyn was tempted to crawl off and sleep for a few hours, she knew that doing so might mean the difference between life and death for someone. If they could go to the brink of death defending her, the least she could do was stay awake and care for them.

By dawn everyone was exhausted. They worked and ate in silence, moving past one another like wraiths. At some point in the early morning hours, Aragorn had put in appearance and offered his assistance. He had been trained somewhat in healing, and his skill was appreciated. Gradually all the wounds were bound and most of the men slept, even if fitfully. At last, Módwyn felt she could take time to rest and clean up before starting again in checking to see her patients' condition. She pulled her blankets from her belongings and slipped into the caves to find a quiet spot.

xxxxx

When she awoke several hours later, she was surprised at how warm she was. During her slumber she had been aware of the chilliness of the cave, but somehow it had disappeared. When she opened her eyes, it became clear why – there was a fire blazing nearby and an extra blanket had been thrown over her. Slowly she rubbed her eyes and rose to a sitting position. Someone stirred nearby and she turned to see Legolas watching her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, though not long enough, I am sure. Thank you for the fire, and the blanket."

He smiled and handed her a plate that was sitting near the fire to keep warm, "Eat. You will need your strength."

Between bites, she asked, "Did you get any rest?"

"Some. I do not require so much sleep as Men. Also, I checked on Leander for you so you would not have to worry about him."

"Thank you. If you are feeling up to travelling, perhaps I will send you out for more plants and herbs later."

He nodded, "I am up to it."

She finished the last of her food and stretched. Sleeping on the ground had never been a favorite of hers – it always left her stiff. Slowly she stood and Legolas rose as well. "How is your shoulder doing?" she asked him. "Let me see it."

He pulled his tunic off and shivered a bit in the chill of the cave. She motioned him closer to the fire, "Come where I can see better. Does it still hurt? Are you taking the painkiller?" As she spoke, she was removing the bandaging and examining the wound.

"It still aches a bit, but not much. I stopped taking the painkiller as soon as I could tolerate the discomfort. I do not like my mind clouded, especially in battle."

"It is healing well. Now that you can better avoid using it, it should make good progress."

She moved to replace the bandages but, as she did so, his arm reached and caught her by the waist. Pulling her toward him, he smiled down at her. "I very much enjoyed kissing you yesterday. I thought it would be nice to do it again."

Her breathing quickened as she gazed up at him, and when she made no objection to his proposal, he lowered his head until their lips met. At first she was stiff in his arms, but as the kiss continued she relaxed into him and her hand slipped up his arm to his shoulder and then into his silken hair. When finally he broke the embrace, she felt unsteady on her feet and was unable to speak. She gave him a shaky smile. His eyes reflected amusement at the reaction he could so clearly see, but he stroked her hair in a gentle manner, to reassure her he was not laughing at her.

When finally her head cleared enough for rational thought, she reluctantly returned to bandaging his shoulder and told him softly, "I must get back to work." She finished binding his wound and stepped away. He pulled his tunic on and extinguished the fire as she collected her belongings, and they made their way back to the hall.

While things were calmer than when she had left hours earlier, it still was clearly a place of pain and death. She took a deep breath and moved to her task. With Legolas following, she got a bit of each plant she needed more of and then said, "If you are ready, I will go with you to get Leander. He will know where to find these plants."

He motioned for her to accompany him as he set off for where he had stabled her horse. Once they were on their way, she returned to the hall and there found Gamling, glaring off in the direction of the stables. "Gam, what is wrong?" she asked.

"I notice the Elf has been following you around a great deal. If he is bothering you, just tell me and I will see to it that he leaves you alone!" he told her earnestly.

She ducked her head so he wouldn't see the grin that tugged at her mouth; no, she really couldn't say the Elf was 'bothering' her! At least not in the way Gam meant! When she regained control of her countenance, she laid a hand on his arm and told him gently, "Do not worry, Gam. He is not bothering me. He was wounded on the way to Helm's Deep and I am still tending his injury." While not the entire truth, it was enough to satisfy him and he moved away. She restrained another smile as she went inside the hall. Gamling had been like a big brother to her most of her life, but it was still amusing to see him being so overly protective of her.

The day wore on and Módwyn was pleased that no more deaths occurred. With a little luck, maybe the rest of the men would survive. The Elves were a resiliant lot and seemed to recover more quickly than the Men. By midday, only one still remained as a patient. When Aragorn put in appearance a short time later, she asked him what the intention was for the people of Rohan. He told her King Theoden was planning their return to Edoras as soon as the company was well enough to travel. Surveying the men still being treated, he asked, "How long do you think before they are able to make the journey?"

She considered the matter and answered, "If wagons can be found it would be sooner rather than later. Many would not be up to travelling on foot, or even on horseback, for some time. Depending on how many it is, we could perhaps fashion litters for the horses to pull them on."

He nodded his understanding and glanced around, "Have you seen Legolas?"

"He has gone to bring me more plants and herbs. I should think he would be back soon. He has been gone several hours."

Aragorn thought for a moment, then said, "When you see him, would you have him find me? We will need to discuss the Elven archers. As they lost their leader, he can speak to King Theoden on their behalf."

"I will tell him, my lord." Aragorn moved away and she returned to preparing a poultice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Intersecting Paths**

**_A/N: If this is the only story of mine that you've ever read, PLEASE don't judge my writing by it! This is NOT my best work, I promise. And so you know, this was written before the Extended Version was released. There is a scene below that I saw a snippet of, I think in a documentary or something, but it didn't show the outcome - thus my "outcome" differs from what turned up in the Ext. Version._ **

**Chapter 3**

As it turned out, the Elves departed two days later, and the day after that they were ready to move the encampment back to Edoras. Since there were only a dozen who could not ride or walk, they went with the litter idea. Most of the wagons had been left behind to aid in their flight and so were not easy to come by. The morning of their departure had the entire fortress bustling with activity.

Despite the battle, neither Aragorn or King Theoden felt the threat of attack was entirely past, so the soldiers needed to remain mounted and alert. The other horses in the company, that could be spared, were fitted for litters, and everyone able to walk did so. Módwyn included Leander as a litter-bearer since she would need to be moving among her patients, checking their progress during the journey.

One Elf remained among the wounded, not having recovered as much as hoped. At first the Elves had intended to take him with them when they left, but arguments from both Aragorn and Legolas convinced them that Módwyn's medicine was essentially the same as Elf medicine and so hurrying him to an Elven healer would benefit little. Módwyn was relieved at their acquiescence about leaving the Elf behind; the several-day trip on horseback would have been very hard on him.

When the procession camped the first evening, Módwyn found she was more tired than she realized. Several days straight of long hours working, much stress and little sleep were beginning to take a toll. Before preparing a meal, she sat down briefly and lay her forehead on her knees that were pulled up to her chest. Without meaning to, her eyes slipped closed and she was asleep in a matter of moments.

Some time later, a light touch on her arm jolted her awake and she blinked in confusion, trying to orient herself. She found herself looking at Legolas, crouched in front of her. Rubbing her face with tired hands, she apologized, "Sorry. I must have drifted off."

He gave her a knowing smile that said he understood full well the circumstances, and held out a plate of food to her. "Maybe this will help you regain your strength. I have unburdened Leander and seen to his care. Once your patients are settled for the night you can get some sleep yourself."

She nodded, gratefully, "Thank you." Her tiredness caused her to lapse into silence then, and she ate the meal he had provided. When she finished, she rose reluctantly to press on. Legolas took her plate from her, and she smiled at him as she moved off to visit the wounded and see that they were ready for the night.

When she returned a half hour later, her blankets had been spread next to the fire and Legolas was sitting on his own bedding nearby. For a moment, she had a funny feeling take over her – almost a shyness. But she was too tired to examine it closely and pushed it away as she moved to lie down.

She lay looking up at the stars for a bit and then said softly, "Legolas, thank you. For everything."

"You are very welcome," he whispered. An instant later her deepened breathing told him she was asleep.

xxxxx

The trip home took three days total and everyone was glad when the hillside settlement came into view. Back in their homes, everyone was eager to celebrate their victory at Helm's Deep, though clearly Aragorn and Gandalf thought the matter far from settled by the one battle. To add to the pleasure of the celebration was the return of King Theoden to full health and removal of Eomer and the Rohirrim's banishment from court. The music, drinking and dancing lasted long into the night, despite the weariness most still felt from the battle and the travel.

Módwyn was not one for such festivities, so she mostly sat quietly off to the side and watched the proceedings with a bemused expression. She noted the great excess of ale being consumed and ruefully reflected how fortunate it was that she had a good supply of the herb to brew for hangover. No doubt she would have many agonized visitors tomorrow!

The throaty roar of laughter that could only belong to the dwarf, Gimli, caught her attention off to her right. Turning in that direction, she saw Gimli and her kinsmen engaging in what appeared to be yet another drinking contest. To her surprise, and amusement, they seemed to have somehow lured Legolas into participating as well. She had a momentary flash of concern – she had never known Elves to be much drinkers of ale. She wasn't sure how a tipsy Elf would fare. Still, he was an adult. He would have to bear the consequences.

Even so, her eyes lingered on him as the contest proceeded. She was uncertain what her feelings were toward the Elf. She had never expected the past week to unfold as it had. Certainly she had not expected him to kiss her – more than once. Nor was she expecting his attentiveness to her needs and comfort. Part of her was enjoying the attention he was showing her; she had not had much such interaction with the men among her kinsmen. But another part of her warned that his presence here would be short-lived. He and his companions were only passing through and too soon would be gone, possibly never to return.

She was pulled from her reverie by Aragorn's voice, "And what holds your interest so intently, my lady?"

She blinked and looked up at him with a bit of a guilty expression, "I was just observing your two companions, my lord. I have some fear for the Elf's safety in the dwarf's game!"

Aragorn followed her gaze and took in the drinking with a smirk, "I think your concerns may be well founded. I have never known Legolas to drink ale. Perhaps we should move closer – to catch him when he falls!"

Though said in jest, the words proved a bit prophetic as Legolas drained his tankard and lowered it with a glazed look in his eyes. A silly smile slid across his face as he reached to put the tankard on the table, misjudged and dropped it to the floor. With a delayed reaction, his eyes followed the offending crash to its source as Gimli and the others began to roar with laughter. Aragorn reached his friend's side just an instant before his knees began to buckle. Lifting him easily, he chuckled down at the Elf in his arms, "Good night, sweet Prince!"

Módwyn stood to their side, "Bring him this way, my lord. We will let him sleep it off and hope a bad head is the worst he faces."

Because of the number of wounded men that had been brought back, and Módwyn did not have room at her lodgings to keep all of them while they recuperated, King Theoden had set aside a room in the castle for her use and provided an antechamber for her to sleep in until her patients were all recovered. Aragorn followed her to the antechamber, and she quickly grabbed some extra blankets and made a bed for Legolas.

Aragorn laid his friend down and looked at him with a bemused expression. "I think it is safe to say that he and Gimli are no longer enemies, if Gimli can persuade him to this indignity! And, thank you, for allowing him to bed down away from prying eyes." He glanced at Módwyn, "My apologies, for pulling you away from the celebration."

"It is alright. I was going to leave soon anyway." She eyed him speculatively, "Return and enjoy yourself. In these dark times, another opportunity may not soon come."

He realized that she understood a great deal more than many others in Rohan, who believed this victory had somehow won them relief from the evil of Mordor. He inclined his head to her with new respect as he excused himself, "Indeed, you are correct. Good night."

Módwyn checked the fires in the hall, as the night was beginning to grow cold, and then began checking on each of her patients before turning in for the night. Lastly, she returned to Legolas and, noting a shiver run through him, retrieved another blanket to tuck over him. As she did, his eyes blearily flickered open and his intense blue gaze fixed on her. Softly he mumbled, "I did not get a chance to dance with you."

She smiled gently, "Perhaps another time. I think it best if we both sleep now."

xxxxx

She jolted awake at the sound of the moan, and quickly moved to the side of the Elf, a bucket in her hand. An instant later, the ale he had consumed was forcefully purging itself from his stomach. With one hand she held his hair back out of the way, while the other held his forehead in his misery. Finally, the heaving subsided and he lay back on his bedding. After a few minutes, his eyes blinked open and he caught her attention, then looked away in shame, "My apologies for subjecting you to this great dishonor of myself and my family."

Gently she reached over and turned his face back toward her, "It is no dishonor, Legolas. An error in judgement, perhaps, but no dishonor. And the others will not remember the outcome so much as they will remember that you joined in, as one of them. Trust me, by tomorrow, many of them will be no better off than you are at this moment! I have tended most of them for this same ailment before!"

He smiled weakly at her, not entirely seeming to believe her words. She added, "If your stomach has settled, try to get some sleep." He nodded and let his eyes slip closed with a mournful sigh.

She emptied the bucket and returned to her bed, where she lay watching the Elf by the light of the fire. He was so very different than anyone she had ever known. She would be sorry when it came time for him to depart. She let her eyes shut and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she was up early and carried water in and heated it for a bath. She moved to the Elf and gently shook him awake. "Legolas, wake up." He gave a moan but opened his eyes slightly.

"My head is pounding," he murmured.

A small smile creased her face, "I know, but we need to get you cleaned up before anyone sees you. Do you have a change of clothes?"

He shook his head. "I have only what I am wearing."

She retrieved a robe and brought it to him. "Remove your clothes and put this on. We need to wash your things. They will reek of ale and vomit otherwise."

He began to undress under the blanket and she heated a bucket of wash water and threw in some soap. When he handed over his clothes, she quickly washed and rinsed them and then hung them by the fire to dry. Turning to a pot heating over the fire, she pulled it toward her and filled a cup, which she brought to him. "Drink this. It will help."

He slowly sipped the hot liquid as she motioned toward the bath. "Get cleaned up. I will go check on my patients while you bathe. Hopefully your clothes will dry quickly."

Before she could move away, he caught her wrist, "Thank you. I am most grateful, and very ashamed of myself."

"I told you last night, there is nothing to be ashamed of. While I don't encourage such overindulgence, what you did last night, participating in their game, did much to foster good relations. They will not care that you lost, only that you joined in."

She left the room and Legolas slowly, carefully extricated himself from the blankets and moved to the bath.

Some time later, a knock came at the door. "Enter," he called out. He looked up from combing his wet hair and saw Módwyn was carrying some bread with her.

"I doubt you are particularly hungry, but you should try to get something into your stomach. Bread is probably best – and only water." Noticing he was still in the robe, she moved to check the clothes and found they were still a bit damp. She turned them so the other side faced the fire, then went to sit facing him.

He kept his eyes averted from hers and, with a sigh, she asked, "How are you feeling? Is the head any better?"

Slowly he lowered the comb, "My head has eased. My dignity is beyond repair."

She let out a peel of laughter, which so shocked him he turned to face her, as she had intended. Leaning forward and staring intently into his eyes, she asked, "Do you doubt that my skills as a healer are boundless, sir!"

Legolas merely gazed at her in disbelief, and then, finally, it penetrated that she was teasing him and he looked down, grinning ruefully, "I would never dare underestimate you!"

"Good! For I refuse to let you take this too seriously! It is not the end of the world, Legolas. You have committed no great crime." She picked up the bread and cut some for him. Slowly he reached and took it from her, hesitantly meeting her gaze.

"I need to help my patients get breakfast. I will be back in a bit." He nodded as she left the room.

xxxxx

When he was at last dressed and his hair braided, Legolas made his way to the other room. He found Módwyn stirring a pot over a fire and went toward her. As he did, Aragorn and Gimli entered the room, the dwarf obviously being steadied by his friend. Not far behind them trailed three other men, holding their heads and moving slowly along. The corners of Módwyn's mouth tweaked upward and she said softly to Legolas, "Ah, so it begins! I told you that you would not be the only one to suffer this morning!"

Gimli settled himself gently on a bench nearby and let out a moan, "Lass, do you think you might have something to make the room stop spinning?" The three other men sat moaning on another bench, giving her pleading looks as well.

Aragorn moved to stand beside the Elf and gave him a grin, "Glad to see you up and around." His nose twitched and he added, "And smelling surprisingly well, all things considered." The Elf smiled and lowered his eyes.

As Módwyn ladled the liquid she had prepared into cups and handed one to each of her new patients, she quietly said to Aragorn, "Legolas might like some fresh air – but keep to the shade. He will not enjoy the light very much right now." He nodded at her and the two turned to leave the hall.

Before they reached the door, Gimli called out, "Legolas! Not too bad for your first attempt. Better luck next time, laddie!" He let out a throaty laugh and then caught himself, holding his head as he drank more from his cup.


	4. Chapter 4

**Intersecting Paths**

**_A/N: According to Tracey, Buddy is one of the top pet names, so we've decided to christen a new term (unless one exists that we don't know about): Buddy-doo - for an animal that is a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu (I used "doo" since "sue" and "stu" are gender specific; it comes from "Scooby-doo"). So Leander gets to be the first animal thus christened. And in case anyone besides Elwen of Lorien is interested, Eomer makes a tiny appearance in ch. 5 and really turns up in ch. 6. When it didn't look like I'd ever finish this story, I was tempted to steal the two Eomer bits and use them somewhere else, but they really didn't fit anyplace other than here without creating a whole new backstory to lead into them._**

**Chapter 4**

Módwyn was pleased that later in the day she was able to release four more of her patients to return to their homes. That left only five of the twelve who had still been in her care on the return from Helm's Deep, including the Elven archer whose name was Imlion. The latter was still not progressing as well as she would have liked, so that afternoon she sought out Aragorn. She found him sitting outside the Golden Hall, smoking his pipe and lost in thought.

"My lord?" she called, breaking his reverie.

He turned to her and smiled, "Please, my lady, call me Aragorn. We are friends, are we not?"

"I will only consent to do so, my lord, if you will call me Módwyn!" she rejoined.

"Agreed! How may I be of service, Módwyn?"

"I am concerned about Imlion. He is not responding to treatment as he should."

Aragorn nodded, "I know. Lothlorien is closest. Perhaps we should seek counsel there. Elrond of Rivendell would be best, but is, I fear, too distant." After thinking a moment, he glanced at her, "With a fast horse, a rider could be there and back in three days."

She made no comment, but Aragorn noticed the troubled look on her face. "Speak freely, Módwyn. What worries you?"

With a sigh, she told him, "There is no one of Rohan I can send for they are needed here and do not speak Elvish. I cannot go myself as I need to remain with my patients, and I am the only trained healer left at Edoras." She drew a deep breath and looked at him, "Is it possible to send Legolas? I would let him use Leander. He is one of the fastest horses in all of Edoras."

Aragorn contemplated the request and what it might mean if the situation were to change suddenly. Gandalf had gone to Minas Tirith and it was expected that soon Gondor would ask for help of Rohan. If that was the case, they would need to ride for Gondor as soon as possible. Still, he knew the Elf was the best choice for the assignment, if he would take it. "If Legolas is willing to go, I have no objection to it."

"Thank you, my...Aragorn." She smiled quickly, then turned on her heel and dashed off. Racing into her chambers, she hastily began a letter describing the Elf's injuries and treatment thus far. As she worked, there came a knock on her open door. Legolas stood there, watching her curiously, "I saw you running down the hall. Is something the matter?"

"How are you feeling? How's the head?" she asked, not looking up from her letter.

He did not see what his health had to do with his questions, but responded, "I am better, thank you."

"Are you feeling up to an arduous journey on horseback? I need you to run an errand for me – to Lothlorien."

"Can it not wait? Now is not a good time..." he began, but she cut him off mid-sentence.

"I know it is a bad time, but Aragorn has agreed to it if you are willing. I need you to seek healing counsel from the Elves. Imlion is not improving. Please, Legolas, I need you to do this for me." She sealed her letter and brought it to him. "This will tell them what has already been done." Slowly she held it out to him and gave him a pleading look.

Much as he wanted to decline, he could not refuse her. He nodded and reached for the letter. Her face flooded with relief, "Take Leander. He is fast and he knows the Rohan country well. With any luck you will return before you are needed here – or elsewhere." Impulsively, she stepped close and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Thank you!"

He gazed at her for a moment, then turned and hastily departed the room. Quickly she ran to the kitchen and gathered some food for the trip, packed it into her carrying bags and hurried after him to the stable. He was just leading Leander out of the barn when she arrived and handed it to him. "Push as hard as you can, Legolas. Leander will let you know when he needs a breather or to eat, but he has great stamina." She moved to stand in front of the horse, who lowered his head to her. "You must be quick, my friend. This will be a long, hard trip – be careful. Take care of Legolas." The horse nudged her with his muzzle and she laid her head on his forehead momentarily, then reluctantly stepped off to the side.

Legolas smiled down at her, then tapped Leander with his heels. "To Lothlorien, Leander." Within minutes, they had cantered down the hill and were disappearing out of sight in the distance. Módwyn watched them until they were only a pinprick on the horizon.

xxxxx

Two days later, the signal fires from Gondor were seen and King Theoden responded to Aragorn's plea for Rohan to assist Gondor. Riders were sent to gather as many soldiers as possible from the various parts of Rohan and preparations were made for the riders of Edoras to move to the encampment at Dunharrow.

As the preparations were being made and word spread through Edoras of what was taking place, Módwyn found Aragorn on a watchtower, looking to the north. When she came up beside him and touched his arm, he looked at her and the worry in his eyes was plain. "Do not fear, Aragorn. I am sure he will return soon. If he is not here when you depart, I will see him to Dunharrow as soon as he arrives. You will be there a day or two anyway, before leaving for Gondor."

He wondered how she seemed to know so much about the battle preparations, but did not question her on it. "I am sure you are right. I will expect to see him ere long."

By the next morning, Legolas still had not turned up and the Rohirrim began its departure. Aragorn cast one last worried glance at Módwyn, but forced a trusting smile on his face, "Tell Legolas to come as quickly as he can."

"Aye," the dwarf echoed. "There's work to be done!" He wobbled unsteadily in the saddle as he followed the other riders down the hill.

As all her other patients were gone except for the Elf, she had had him removed to her house and cleared the castle of her things. She had long ago turned the downstairs into a treatment area and reserved the upstairs as her living quarters. Once Imlion was settled into a bed, she began cleaning up the house, which had been neglected the past few weeks. As she worked, she thought about what was coming. Gamling had told her about Gondor's signal for help and the muster at Dunharrow. He hadn't wanted to worry her too much, she could tell, but from what he said and the furrows in his brow, this was no mere battle. He hadn't looked this concerned even at Helm's Deep. She knew Gondor bordered Mordor and if they were calling for help, then likely a great battle was to ensue. Gamling had indicated that Minas Tirith might fall, and she knew enough of that great city that if it fell, the future would indeed be bleak for all of Middle Earth.

With some degree of frustration, she sat down and stared at her surroundings. The men she had patched up recently, and who were able, had joined the riders from Edoras. What had she done for them but buy them a few more days of life; another day of terror, and probably death, in battle. As she pondered the matter, she heard hooves in the yard. A smile flickered on her face as she hurried to the door.

Legolas was startled when she came out and found him trying to turn Leander toward the castle. His efforts subsided and he smiled tiredly, "I see he knows better than I where we are going!" He slid down and handed her a letter and her carrying bags. "Hopefully, this will provide the help you need for Imlion." He looked around, behind him at the town, "Edoras seems deserted. Where is everyone?"

"They have mustered to Dunharrow. You are to join them there. Gondor has signaled for aid."

He started to move away when she caught his arm, "Come in and eat. Then rest. They only left this morning. If we leave early tomorrow, and push hard, we will be less than a day behind them."

"We? You cannot be thinking of going also."

"I will be your guide. You would not get past the sentries and the road to Dunharrow can be treacherous. I promised Aragorn I would see you there."

He still seemed reluctant, but knew he was not familiar enough with the land to get there as quickly on his own. "Where shall I stable Leander?" he asked, giving in.

"The small barn out back is mine. King Theoden let me keep him in the royal stables so he would be closer if I needed him while I was staying there."

Before the Elf could move away with the horse, Leander pulled toward her and gave her a nudge. She smiled up at him, "Well done, my friend. I am glad to see you safely home!" She gave him a kiss on the muzzle and added, "Go eat and rest. You have another long journey tomorrow." Without urging from Legolas, the horse moved toward the stable and tugged the Elf along at the end of the reins, shaking his head in wonder at the relationship Módwyn had with the horse.

When Legolas returned to the house, Módwyn had food and drink ready for him and was already reading the letter from Lothlorien. She examined the contents of the carrying bag as she read of each ingredient they had sent. She stopped and then held it out to him, "What is this word? I'm afraid my Elvish is a bit rusty."

"It means..." He thought for a moment for the appropriate word in the common tongue. "Poultice," he said at last. She nodded as if that made sense, and resumed her reading. When she finished, she set about preparing the ingredients as directed and took the results over to her patient, across the room behind a partition.

Working quickly, she applied the various treatments as indicated and then sat a moment looking at the Elf. He had been unconscious for over a week, and while he had not lost ground, she had expected more improvement by now. If these new treatments did not work, she wasn't sure there was anything else that could be done for him. With a heavy sigh, she rose and returned to join Legolas at the table.

Between bites, he asked, "How is it that you know Elvish? And you never did tell me how it is that you know an Elvish lullaby," he prompted.

She smiled reminiscently, then replied, "When I was a child, our neighbor took an Elleth as his wife. They were not able to have children of their own. Being young, I was fascinated by this person who looked so different than anyone I had ever known, so I took to hanging around her every chance I got. Perhaps because she could not have her own children, she permitted me to do so – even encouraged it. So I grew up listening to songs and stories of her people. It was probably because of her that I became a healer. She was the first to teach me about plants and herbs and their medicinal qualities and uses. And she taught me to use a bow and arrow. That is not something typically taught to young ladies of Rohan."

"You speak of her in the past. Where is she now?"

Sadness shadowed her answer, "Both of them were killed by Orcs on a visit to her family; I was seventeen at the time." She roused herself from sorrow by adding, "But they are not truly gone as long as I remember them."

"And she taught you Elvish, as well?" he asked quietly. She did not respond and he saw that her thoughts had turned inward, so he kept silent.

A moment later, she roused, "I am sorry. Did you say something?"

"She taught you Elvish, as well?" he repeated.

She nodded and slowly stood, "Yes. I think it was mostly so she would have someone to speak to her in her own tongue, for she missed her home a great deal." She paused, then went to put on her cloak, "I need to find someone to watch Imlion while we are gone to Dunharrow. I will return shortly." She was out the door before he could comment.

When she returned, he was still seated at the table, but done eating. "Fetige will come by early tomorrow and stay with him," she advised, as she began eating something herself.

Looking around, Legolas asked, "What is this place?"

"It was Tandurin and Celwen's home. Since they had no heirs, they left it to me. When I became a healer, I turned it into a place of treatment. It is more centrally located in Edoras and larger than my family home, so it fit the purpose nicely." She finished her meal and began putting the remaining food away and cleaning up.

"Help me a moment," she said, signalling Legolas to follow her. She led him to the room Imlion was in and indicated handholds in the partitioning wall, then moved to two others and directed him how to help her remove it. That opened up the room so there were now two beds in it.

"I will sleep here tonight, in case there is any change," she told him. "You may take the next bed over." She led him on a brief tour of the house's layout and then said, "We should probably get packed for tomorrow and then get some rest. Fetige promised to come at first light and we can leave soon after, if all goes well."

There was something that had changed in her demeanor and Legolas could not quite put his finger on what it was. Ever since talking about her Elf friend, she had been more subdued and finally he decided what he was sensing was a melancholy. As she stood surveying the room, apparently trying to decide what she might have forgotten and what she should do next, he moved toward her and encircled her in his arms, pulling her close to his chest. At first there was no response, but then the tears began to fall, slowly at first and then more, accompanying wrenching sobs.

He did not know how long they stood there, but finally the flow eased and she wiped at her face with embarrassment. "I am sorry. I do not know what has come over me," she whispered.

"Do not apologize. Sometimes feelings must be expressed, whether we wish it or not."

She pulled free and gave him a weak smile, "Thank you." She disappeared up the stairs, and after watching the empty stairwell a moment, he went to wash and then turn in for the night. He heard her return a short time later and drop a bag on the floor in the other room. The candles were doused and he heard her climb into bed as well.

xxxxx

Light was not yet coming through the windows when Legolas heard Módwyn rise and begin moving about. Soon he saw shadows that indicated she had lit candles, so he stood, gathered his belongings and carried them to the dining area.

He saw her bending over Imlion and went to the doorway, "How is he?"

When she turned to him with tears in her eyes, he momentarily feared the worst, but then a brilliant smile lit her face. There was movement next to her and before she could respond, he could see that Imlion was awake. She turned back to her patient and, finding his eyes upon her, asked, "Do you think you could take some broth?" He nodded weakly and she moved to prepare it.

While she worked in the kitchen, Legolas entered the room and spoke to Imlion in Elvish, explaining the circumstances. Módwyn joined them a few minutes later with a mug of broth and helped him consume it. There was a knock at the door and Legolas rose. "That will be Fetige," Módwyn commented.

When Fetige and Legolas appeared in the doorway, Módwyn began filling the woman in on the Elf's situation and treatment. While she did that, Legolas returned to the kitchen and prepared a light breakfast for them. Within the half hour, they were ready to depart and said their farewells.

They were quickly on their way in the early morning light and rode in comfortable silence for nearly an hour. While Leander drank from a stream and rested a moment, they walked on the bank to stretch their legs.

"How is it that you are not fair like your kinsmen?" Legolas queried, as they strolled along.

"Not all of my kinsmen are fair," she answered. At his questioning look she added, "My father was of Gondor and my mother of Rohan. My coloring is a blend of the two."

"Where are they now? You do not speak of them, or of brothers and sisters."

"I am my parents' only child as my father was killed, fighting with the Rohirrim, when I was young. My mother died a few years ago of a fever."

"I have noticed that Gamling pays particular attention to you," he commented.

She gave a laugh, "Gamling and I grew up together. As we lived next door to each other, we often played together, neither of us having brothers or sisters. He has been my protector ever since – especially now that my family is gone.

"Are you pledged to him, then?"

"If I were pledged to him, I would not have been kissing you!" she chuckled, blushing slightly. "He is like a brother to me, and very dear. We have gone through some difficult times together."

"Since you are not pledged and are willing to let me kiss you, perhaps now would be a good time," he suggested, moving closer to her, his eyes dancing.

She blushed again and looked down at the ground, but he tipped her head up with a finger under her chin. He searched her eyes for permission and when he found it reflected there, he bent and brushed his lips lightly against hers. Slowly he reached for her waist and drew her nearer, and gradually her own arms moved to encircle his neck. They remained lost in one another for several minutes until a nudge from a wet muzzle attracted their attention. Leander stood looking balefully at the two of them, stamping a foot with impatience.

"I think he is ready to leave," Módwyn commented, trying to stifle a laugh.

"I would say so," Legolas observed, laughing outright and causing Módwyn to give in as well. When their mirth subsided, they mounted and continued their journey.

They rode hard for the next couple of hours, trying to cover much ground before noon. Around 11:00 they slowed to a walk to allow Leander another breather, and Módwyn found Legolas nuzzling her neck, sending pleasant sensations along her spine and bringing a smile of pleasure to her lips. He dropped kisses along the side of her neck and then tugged playfully on her earlobe with his teeth.

"If you keep this up, I fear we may never reach Dunharrow!" she exclaimed, though reluctant to discourage his attention.

His arms tightened around her waist, and he broke off his ministrations to lay his head on her shoulder alongside hers. "Alas, we will get to Dunharrow all too soon, for we must. But who is to say we may not enjoy the journey? There is so little joy left in Middle Earth, I would not waste precious moments when they come."

After a few minutes of silent contentment in each other's company, she turned and kissed his cheek, then nudged Leander with her heels and they resumed their pace.

By early afternoon they had reached the foot of the mountains, and they walked while they ate their midday meal and let Leander rest, eat and drink. They were quickly on their way again and began the climb up the Dunharrow trail.

The sentries they had passed earlier in the day had recognized Módwyn and passed them without argument. The sentries guarding the trailhead were unknown to her and it took more convincing for them to approve the riders' presence. Finally they were admitted to the trail and the winding, steep climb to the encampment near the top.

As they rode into camp, Módwyn spotted Gamling exiting a tent to the right and turned Leander toward him. When Gamling spotted them, he stopped and awaited their approach. "Gam, where is Lord Aragorn?" she inquired. "I have brought Legolas, as promised." His eyes narrowed a bit as he glanced at the Elf, but he made no comment.

Finally he pointed off to his right, "He was with King Theoden overlooking the field encampment a short while ago." She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile as they rode off in the direction he had indicated.

"I do not think Gamling likes me," Legolas said softly in her ear.

She laughed and replied, "Of course not! You are male and you are spending far too much time in my company. Be you Elf, Dwarf, Man or Orc, he would view you suspiciously for these offenses!" They laughed together, but Legolas tightened his grip on her waist in a mock show of defiance.

Aragorn had turned and spotted them before they reached him, and was walking to meet them, a grin of relief on his face. Before he could speak, however, Gimli's voice rang out, "Well, it's about time you showed up, laddie! I was beginning to think I'd have to do your work while you rested!"

Legolas rolled his eyes at Aragorn and slid to the ground, then helped Módwyn dismount as well. "You three will want to talk," she told them. "I'll go stable Leander."


	5. Chapter 5

**Intersecting Paths**

**_LET ME KNOW IF ANYTHING IS WEIRD in this chapter. I've reloaded it twice to fix things that ffn keeps messing up. Hopefully I got it this time._**

**_A/N: Almost there… Only this and one more chapter. Some of you…well, okay, one person…made the snide remark "Leander, though...does he know the way to everywhere in Middle Earth? Pretty darn handy, I'd say." – What? You don't think a horse in Middle Earth could have On-Star Navigational programming? Sheesh!_**

**_Jazzcat raised a couple of issues: "That reminds me of another Eomer/Lothiriel tale you wrote which is my favorite of them all, where the wild girl was tamed by the king of Edoras." – There's a good reason for that. "The Truest Friends", I think, was my SECOND LOTR story and begun as I was losing interest in this one, so certain elements carried over to it, though hopefully I made it a bit more believable. It was only after that that I got involved in the idea of Eomer/Lothiriel and you've seen how much I've written (am writing) on THAT subject!_**

**_She also commented: "I only wonder now how he can justify giving up his immortal life for her, or if they will just part ways..." – Does anyone know – do Elves HAVE to become mortal if they marry a mortal, or is it a choice, or what? I don't really address that. I know most Mary-Sue stories have the girl turning immortal to be with Legolas forever, but my presumption is that Elves can marry mortals and still be immortal. True, that have to deal with the pain of death, but I don't assume they have to become mortal also._**

**_And now, to your 'willing suspension of disbelief' - someone is going to make the trip from Edoras to Minas Tirith in the same amount of time it took Theoden to get there with the Rohirrim from Dunharrow. Try not to notice!_**

**Chapter 5**

Eowyn had recognized Módwyn while she was feeding her horse, and went to invite her to share her tent. Knowing Eowyn's reputation for being a less-than-stellar cook, Módwyn offered to prepare the evening meal for them in exchange for her bed. It didn't take much effort to convince Eowyn to agree, and a large pot of stew was soon cooking over the fire.

When Módwyn stepped into the tent, she found Eowyn outfitting the hobbit, Merry, in battle armor that she had somehow found in his size. Módwyn noticed another pile of armor lying bundled near Eowyn's bedding, but when she glanced at Eowyn she was given a challenging stare in response to her raised eyebrow. She lowered her eyes, then shrugged her diffidence and asked the hobbit, "So you ride to battle tomorrow, do you, Master Merry?"

He enthusiastically launched into a discourse on his anticipation of fighting alongside his friends. Eowyn cast a few questioning glances at Módwyn, but when she did not bring up the subject of the bundle she had seen, Eowyn visibly relaxed. More than many others, Módwyn had some idea of the life Eowyn had lived the past few years and knew of her frustrations with her position. Were anyone to learn she had made no effort to stop the lady from whatever she was planning, they would likely be upset with her, but she felt Eowyn had to choose her own path. She would not take that privilege from her.

Most of the camp turned in early, though Módwyn found herself still awake and thinking of what would happen on the morrow. Legolas had told her over dinner that Theoden and Aragorn were concerned at how few men they had raised to take to the aid of Gondor. She knew that when the army departed, many – perhaps even most, or all – would not return. And if they failed at Minas Tirith... She tried to turn her thoughts from the fate of Middle Earth if Mordor could not be stopped.

Casting about for a more pleasant subject to end her evening on, Legolas came to mind, and she was reminded of their journey that day. A feeling was stirring inside her that worried her. Despite his attentions in their time together, she realized full well that his superior skills and physical endowments might not be enough to protect him in the great battle that was coming. If she allowed her heart to continue on its present course, she feared a great deal of heartbreak might be ahead. Even if he did return from the battle, what were his intentions? Could things work between them as it had for her friends?

She sighed heavily, lost in thought until she heard movement outside the tent. At first she believed it was Eowyn, returning to sleep, but then she heard hushed male voices and realized it was not. She rose and adjusted the lantern as she waited to see if the voices would pass or were coming to her tent.

Legolas stopped outside the tent and called softly to Módwyn. His ears could detect movement so he knew she was awake. A moment later she pulled the tent flap aside and stepped out to face him, a smile crinkling her eyes.

He caught her by the hands and told her earnestly, "We must leave, to enter Gondor by another path. Come with us – Aragorn has agreed to have you join us. I want to have you with me."

Módwyn was silent, lost in thought for several minutes, then finally responded as a tear trickled down her cheek, "I should like very much to be with you, Legolas, and Lord Aragorn is most generous to allow this, but we all know that I would be more a hindrance than a help to you." She glanced past his shoulder to where Aragorn stood, a look of approval crossing his face at her words.

She raised a hand to stymie Legolas' protest, "I know what you would say, but the most I can offer to such a company is my healing skill, and Aragorn is nearly my equal in that regard. I am unsuited to travelling swift and light, or in battling orcs or other enemies." Now her voice began to tremble, "But I will anxiously await your return. Be well – all of you." Her arms slipped up around his neck and she pulled him close.

Slowly his arms encircled her and he returned the embrace. When he pulled back to look in her eyes, she saw disappointment with her answer, but also understanding. Reluctantly, Aragorn called to him, "Legolas, we must be going." Legolas stared a moment longer, then quickly kissed her and hurried away, not looking back. She stood and watched them out of sight, then morosely returned to her tent, knowing sleep would not be her occupation this night.

xxxxx

The unlikely trio had once again beaten the odds, and found themselves journeying toward Minas Tirith with a ghost army to aid them. Having passed through the mountain, and travelled quickly most of the day, the three finally took a few hours rest that night. Gimli was quickly asleep and Legolas volunteered for first watch, but as Aragorn lay down on his bedding, he saw the Elf gazing up at the stars, sadness shadowing his face.

Aragorn closed his eyes in empathy for his friend. He could deny Legolas nothing, so he had reluctantly agreed when Legolas asked that Módwyn be allowed to accompany them. He suspected the Elf wanted as much time as possible with this woman he had so obviously come to care about, before war or death could claim either of them. In that sense, he was sorry she had declined. If he was indeed leading his friends to death, he would wish for them every moment of happiness possible before it happened.

Rising, he moved over to stand close to his friend, trying to offer consolation in his silence.

Legolas broke the quiet, "You knew what her answer would be – when you agreed to let her come?"

Aragorn shifted uncomfortably, "I hoped it would be no; I thought it might be. She is a woman who does what is needed, even if it is not easy." He caught Legolas by the shoulder, "I hoped she would say no, not because I did not want her to be with you and have you be unhappy – I just believe that for now it is the best thing. She is right – she would have been a hindrance. And where we are going we may never return. I would not have her face the horrors that lie ahead."

Legolas looked over at this final comment and gazed piercingly into Aragorn's eyes, where he saw the truth of his words. Slowly he nodded in acceptance, and gripped Aragorn's shoulder in return. "You are right. Our focus must be ahead, not back. If we fail, nothing else will matter for Middle Earth will no longer exist."

After a few moments of camaraderie, Aragorn returned to his bedding and slipped off into a hasty, but relieved, slumber.

xxxxx

Módwyn had dozed lightly during the night, but the time was not particularly restful. She heard the first sounds of movement in the camp and rose to face the day. Eowyn was still asleep and she moved to kneel beside her. Shaking her shoulder gently, she said, "Eowyn, the camp is arousing. We must be up and about if we wish to say our goodbyes."

Eowyn's eyes blinked open and she slowly sat up. "Is bread and cheese alright for breaking your fast?" Módwyn asked.

Eowyn nodded and rose to begin dressing. After they had eaten quickly, they ventured into the camp and sought out those they particularly wished to farewell. While Eowyn said goodbye to her brother, Módwyn gave Gamling a hug. "Come back to me, Gam. I do not wish to lose any more family," she told him quietly. He nodded, not speaking for fear of weakness in his voice. He finally managed, "It is good to know that someone will watch for my return." She hugged him again and kissed his cheek; then he turned quickly away to hide the emotion on his face.

When Eowyn stepped away from Eomer and moved to the King, Módwyn went to Eomer and laid a hand on his arm. His eyes were still on Eowyn, but he turned at the touch and smiled gently at her. Without a word, he pulled her into a warm hug and they stood silently together. Reluctantly Módwyn pulled back, "May the Valar be with you, Eomer." He nodded, but made no comment and turned to finish preparing his horse. Módwyn wiped at the tears that had begun to slip down her cheeks as she stepped back out of the way. How hopeless it all seemed! But Legolas had told her of the Ring-bearer's journey into Mordor, and she chose to hold to the belief that he would succeed and this great evil would be lifted from Middle Earth. She could only hope that not too many of her friends perished in battle.

When Eowyn returned to her side, they moved away as the men began to mount. Eowyn's jaw was set and she asked quietly, "Módwyn, would you saddle my horse for me? I will ride with the men down the mountain." Módwyn glanced sideways at her but merely nodded, "Of course. I'll bring him to the tent."

Eowyn disappeared, and Módwyn turned to her task. When the horse was ready, she took it and tied it to a tree near the tent she had shared with Eowyn and then called at the tent flap, "Eowyn, your horse is tied behind the tent. I have some things to do, but will return shortly."

Eowyn's voice called from within, "I must ask another favor, Módwyn. I have things I need to do this day and may not see much of you. Would you strike my tent and see that it gets back to Edoras? I will come for it there."

If Módwyn thought it an odd request, she did not say so; nor did she venture inside the tent. "I would be happy to be of service, my lady. I will see you back in Edoras, if not on the journey." As she turned away, she whispered softly to herself, "Be well, Eowyn."

Módwyn moved to the cliff edge to watch the riders depart. After they were gone, she returned to the tent to find it empty and Eowyn's horse gone. Quietly she began breaking camp and packing up the contents of the campsite, as others around her were doing.

There was little conversation among the small group returning to Edoras. Less than a dozen women had made the trip and two older men were accompanying them for protection. No one felt much like speaking as all were lost in their own thoughts. Módwyn encouraged the men to push as rapidly as they could with the group, to lessen the chance for an attack on them, and they readily agreed. Within a day and a half, they were back inside the walls of Edoras.

The journey had given Módwyn much time for contemplation, and she had come to some decisions. Her first order of business was to check on Imlion. He had progressed rapidly with the new treatment he was receiving, and she was pleased that he had even been up and moving. The quick recuperative powers of his kind were now functioning and he was getting stronger daily.

As she sat down to the evening meal with him, she told him, "The men of Rohan are gone to aid Gondor in what may well be a final battle for Middle Earth. I am no soldier, yet I believe I could be of assistance there tending to the wounded."

He made no comment and waited for her to continue. "I would like to gather a party of women to go with me to Minas Tirith, taking supplies and bandages with us. But we would need a guide, and someone who could protect us. I have skill with a bow and somewhat with a sword, but the others may or may not be of use in that regard. Would you consider being our guide and protection?"

Leaning back in his chair, the Elf looked closely at her. "It would be a long, and possibly dangerous, trip. My battle skills are considerable, but I am still recovering, and they may prove inadequate in protecting very many people."

"I understand the risk, and I will make certain that anyone who travels with us understands as well. But I do not wish to sit idly by when I may be of use."

He smiled then and replied, "Nor do I. It would be an honor to repay my debt to you in this manner. I will do as you ask."

"How soon do you feel you would be up to it?"

He considered a moment, then told her, "My strength increases daily. I believe I could be ready to travel at first light the day after tomorrow."

She nodded. "Then I will seek out our companions and make preparations. Thank you."

By noon the next day, she had a group of four women who were busily preparing bandages and kits for the trip. Fetige would have been a first choice to go with them, but Módwyn did not wish to leave Edoras without a healer and so asked that she remain behind in that position since she had the most experience. Módwyn also ventured out to gather more plants and herbs to take along, and Imlion rode out with her to test his stamina on an easy jaunt.

When the morning of their departure came, the group gathered by first light and were quickly on their way. Luckily the trip proved largely uneventful, for Imlion was adept at spotting dangers and avoiding them with such a small party. Imlion and Módwyn shared guard duty at night, feeling they were the best suited to defense should the need arise. As most of the women were not accustomed to spending so much time in the saddle, the trip took longer than it would have for the men, but they were still able to make good time and arrived less than a week behind the riders of Rohan.

The battlefield was still strewn with mangled bodies of men, horses and various of the enemy. They rode through in silence, most trying to avoid looking too closely at the carnage, their noses and mouths covered with bandanas to ease the stench of death.

By the time they were admitted through the shattered remains of the main gates of Minas Tirith, Módwyn was glad they had come, though concerned at how few survivors there might be who needed aid. When they reached the seventh level and rode into the main courtyard, they were greeted by the heir to the throne of Gondor, Aragorn, along with his friends and companions. Word had apparently been sent on ahead from the gate of their arrival. Imlion had led the party up the hill and Módwyn trailed at the rear, having engaged the guards in gaining their admittance.

Aragorn did not immediately recognize the Elf leading the party of riders, though he could tell the women were from Rohan. Before he could question their presence, the horses moved aside to allow a rider forward from the rear and his attention shifted to her from the Elf. And then a smile creased his face as he asked, "What have we here? What brings these riders from Rohan?"

"Lord Aragorn, I bring aid for the healers of your city, along with plants, herbs and bandages. Please, put us to work," Módwyn told him formally.

Aragorn responded in kind, "Your help is most welcome, my lady." He called over his shoulder, "Legolas, Pippin would you care to arrange for the stabling of the horses and show the ladies of Rohan to the Houses of Healing?"

Legolas and Pippin quickly strode forward. Legolas put Pippin up behind Imlion on his horse, and then swung up behind Módwyn, taking the reins from her to guide Leander to the stables.

Except for the way he held her around the waist, Legolas gave no outward indication of his feelings, and Módwyn acted accordingly. At this point, she needed to keep her mind focused on the work that needed doing anyway.

While they got the horses stabled, Legolas told her quietly, "It is good to see you, but..."

When he paused for an extended period, she glanced up and looked at him questioningly, "Legolas, what is it?"

"Our victory here at Minas Tirith did not end the conflict. We believe the Ring-bearer is now deep in Mordor, and we must improve his chances of reaching Mount Doom." He stopped and she was filled with an unexplained fear; whatever he was about to tell her was not something she wished to hear.

Finally, he continued, "Tomorrow we ride for the Black Gate. We will attempt to draw out Sauron's forces and fix his eye upon us rather than the Hobbits."

Anyone else might not have understood the import of his words, but she had spent too much time listening to Gamling explain the ways of war and the political situation in Middle Earth. This was a battle Legolas did not expect to return from; indeed, it would be a miracle if anyone survived.

Unable to think of a response, she reached her arms up around his neck and clung to him. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her close. For several minutes, they stood there in silence, until finally she drew back and looked him in the eye. "Then I am very glad I came to Minas Tirith, that I might see you again," she whispered. She left unsaid the thought that perhaps it would be the last time she would ever see him.

She finished with Leander, and then Legolas and Pippin led the way to the Houses of Healing and introduced them to the warden, who was very glad of the assistance. Knowing they would need to begin working immediately, Legolas excused himself and told her he would return later in the evening. Pippin followed him and, after dropping their belongings in an out-of-the-way spot, the women got busy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Intersecting Paths**

_**A/N: Well, here we are at the end. Now you can go watch the Olympics...for a little while. You've heard of the 12 Days of Christmas? Well, here come the 3 Days of Valentine's Day! I have three Elfwine Chronicles ready to go, so those will start posting tomorrow. Thanks for reading and reviewing, this and all my stories. **_

**Chapter 6**

Watching from the wall the next day as the host rode out, Módwyn could not discern what her thoughts or feelings were. All she felt was a detached numbness. But perhaps that was for the best. If she thought too much, she would likely cry and that would serve no useful purpose. Turning determinedly away, she returned to her work.

The warden had been especially grateful for the bandages and herbs she had brought along. Their supplies of both were extremely low and no one had time to acquire more of either. Everyone worked long hours, both because it was needed and because it kept them too occupied to think much of what was taking place.

Módwyn had discovered Eowyn's presence in the Houses and visited her occasionally, but the young woman seemed to take little interest in anything. Later she heard that Eowyn had demanded to see the Steward, and her room was changed to an eastward facing one. After that, the woman was a bit more animated, but there still seemed to linger about her a melancholy that would not be lifted.

The Riders of Rohan had been pleased to find some of their own women there to tend them, and help translate for the few who were not comfortable using the Common Speech.

It hardly seemed possible that they had been there a week, but so it was. The days and nights had tended to blend into one another, and steadily working most of the time kept them from noticing the passage of time. No one could be sure just how long the march to the Black Gate or the battle might take, so no one knew when to reasonably expect some sort of word or indication of the outcome.

And then the eagles came, announcing victory. There was much rejoicing and celebration, even as the work continued, and a few still died from their earlier wounds too grievous to heal.

At length, the people of Minas Tirith began to receive word back of who had survived and some loved ones were called to join them on the Field of Cormallen. Eomer had sent a letter begging Eowyn to come, but she seemed torn for some reason and would not go.

The warden approached Módwyn and requested that she take her women with her and go to attend to those needing aid on the fields, and they began gathering supplies for her. Before they departed, Módwyn sought out Eowyn. Hesitantly, she asked, "What shall I tell your brother, my lady? He will wonder at your tarrying here."

Eowyn was quiet for several minutes then resolutely said, "Tell him the Warden has not yet released me from his care." Her hand absentmindedly rubbed along the edge of the dark blue cloak she wore, and Módwyn suspected there was more going on than she was saying. Still, Eowyn seemed a bit lost even now. Perhaps she, herself, did not know all her reasons for her actions.

Nodding her understanding, Módwyn took her leave and went to join the others for the trip to the wains waiting outside the city and then on to the boats ready to carry them to Cormallen.

It was a raucous welcome that the boats were receiving upon arrival. Unsure what else to do, Módwyn was able to find someone to help her locate Eomer, thinking he would be the one she should talk to first. King Eomer! She could hardly believe the responsibility that had fallen to his shoulders. She had learned of Theoden's death the night of her arrival in Minas Tirith, but had not had an opportunity to speak with Eomer. She knew him too well to think this new mantle rested easily on his shoulders.

The young soldier was leading her through a maze of tents, and she was rather amazed that he had any clue which one belonged to any one person. Still, when he came to stop, it was in front of a much larger and grander tent. Clearly this was no mere soldier's living quarters. She recognized the guards as being her kinsmen, one of which she knew slightly, and he made her presence known to the king while she thanked the young man who had guided her.

A moment later, she was ushered into the tent, and before she could even speak, she was swept up in an embrace. Her feet were completely off the floor and Eomer was twirling her madly about the tent, roaring with laughter.

"Put me down, you great oaf!" she told him, her smile belying her annoyance.

"You would dare call your King an oaf?" he exclaimed, holding her tighter, and laughing all the harder.

"Yes! When he is acting like one!"

After a few minutes more, he finally lowered her feet to the ground, and wrapped her in a bear hug. Quietly he told her, "These past few years I never thought I would ever be happy again. But Eowyn is safe and Sauron is defeated – there is much cause for jubilation." A few moments more passed and then his mood shifted to something more pensive, "But our victories cost us dearly."

With difficulty, she tilted her head back to gaze into his face, "Because we were victorious, they did not die in vain. Even Theodred, who was not at Helm's Deep, Minas Tirith or the Black Gate, did his part to defeat the evil over our land and all of Middle Earth. They died with honor."

He squeezed her even more tightly in his embrace and rested his cheek on the top of her head, "Yes, you are right. And that is how I will remember them."

xx

Legolas slipped away from the tent unnoticed, confusion and sorrow etching his brow. He had truly thought his feelings for Módwyn were reciprocated. Apparently he was mistaken. He had asked about Gamling, but had not thought to ask if there was anyone else in her life. He should have known that there would be. And, yet, she had willingly allowed him to kiss her – had even returned the kisses. Perhaps he did not understand her kind so well as he thought.

Without realizing it, his steps had led him to Aragorn's tent. He hesitated to enter, but was saved the decision when Aragorn came out. Looking closely at the Elf, he commented, "Something troubles you, my friend. Can I help?"

"I do not know," Legolas admitted.

Aragorn waved him inside so they could talk in private. As Legolas did not seem inclined to begin the conversation, Aragorn took a stab at the problem, "I heard Módwyn has come to Cormallen."

"Yes. King Eomer must have sent for her."

"Indeed? Do they have an understanding?" he asked quietly.

"I am not aware of one, but I have just seen them together and it is possible there is," Legolas confessed.

"Have you talked to her about it? Told her your feelings?" Aragorn inquired.

The Elf shook his head. "I have not spoken to her since she arrived."

"Legolas, do not assume you know what her feelings are – for you or for Eomer. Talk to her. I do not think she will lie to you. It is the only way to know where her heart lies."

Legolas nodded, "You are right." He stood up, though the worried look was still on his face. Aragorn rose as well, and gripped his shoulder reassuringly but said nothing more. Slowly the Elf turned and left the tent.

xx

Módwyn and Eomer talked for some time before he finally asked about Eowyn. When she admitted that his sister had not joined them, he was perplexed. "Why does she not come to rejoice? The victory is partly hers to share!"

Choosing her words carefully, Módwyn answered, "She said to tell you the Warden has not yet released her." Eomer gave her a look of skepticism that a Healer could hold his sister against her will, but she continued, "Eomer, I think she is not yet ready...I cannot explain. She has her reasons, but I fear you will have to wait until you return to Minas Tirith to learn them. It is not my place to make guesses."

It was clear he did not entirely understand what she was telling him, but apparently he realized it would do little good to press her on it. Interrupting further conversation, she pointed out the reason for her own presence, and he sent for one of his soldiers to aid the ladies in getting settled in and working with the wounded.

xxxxx

The King of Gondor himself was tending to the two Ring-bearers who had been recovered from Mordor. The two of them were well enough by the day after Módwyn's arrival to attend a celebration that was held in their honor. Módwyn had been surprised that despite spending nearly an entire day at Cormallen that she had not seen Legolas. Eomer had assured her the Elf was well and probably off somewhere drinking with the Dwarf, but that explanation didn't seem sufficient. Always before, regardless of the circumstances, he had made time to seek her out. It seemed impossible that he could not know she was here, so she could only assume he was avoiding her. The thought left her more disheartened than she cared to admit.

She only left the healing tent briefly for the ceremony honoring the Ring-bearers, not intending to stay long. She had eaten something and now watched the proceedings from along the sidelines. It still seemed strange to see Eomer acting in his Uncle's stead. He would make a fine king, though. Of that she felt certain. He had always been a good man, devoted to his country and his people.

A soft voice behind her commented, "Eomer makes quite a splendid king."

She recognized Legolas' voice, and for some reason was not startled by it, though his observation seemed out of place.

"Yes. He will do well. Rohan is in good hands," she answered.

"He will need a queen to help him. There will be many who would wish to have that honor and bear his heirs. But perhaps he will favor old friends over new acquaintances in that regard."

Was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? That she and Eomer might...

Before she could give the matter more thought, she found herself responding, "The mind and the eye do not always control the heart. My eyes tell me there is much reason to admire such a man, but I do not love. My mind expresses all manner of argument in favor of accepting such a man, but still I do not love. My heart, I fear, tends in another direction."

"And is it possible that other direction might be toward Mirkwood, and a prince of the woodland realm?" he asked hopefully.

"Alas, it would seem so," she said, moving away from him.

"Why does that trouble you?" he asked, following behind her.

"Because..." She had come to a stop, but did not turn toward him, and seemed to be searching for an answer with which to finish her sentence.

When she did not continue, Legolas reached out and caught her shoulder, slowly turning her to face him. She ducked her head so he would not see her tears in the darkness, but he put a hand under her chin and raised it.

"May I speak plainly," he asked softly. At her nod, he continued, "It is not often that an Elf falls in love with a mortal, but it does happen in some few cases. It is not an easy thing to build a life around since the lives of Men are so short and Elves are immortal. But where both are willing to accept that loss will come, it can work. You have seen it with your friends. I have seen it with Aragorn and Arwen. I would very much like to share with you what they have had. Would you ever consider marrying an Elf?"

Her heart had apparently climbed into her throat, for she could not manage to get any words out in response. Her eyes seemed to be searching his, trying to determine if he really meant what he was saying, and when she saw the truth reflected there a tremulous smile began to form on her face. After swallowing hard a couple of times, she finally managed to whisper, "I would definitely consider it."

With a relieved smile, Legolas bent to claim her lips. The celebration was forgotten as they wandered away to talk, and unburden themselves of their fears. And once that had been taken care of, they next talked of the future. Módwyn was a bit surprised to learn how close Legolas had become with Gimli, and that they had made plans to further explore the Glittering Caves and Fangorn Forest together.

"I must honor my agreement with Gimli before we can be together," he warned.

Módwyn considered this a moment then observed, "Perhaps that is just as well, since it will give me time to work at training a new healer for Edoras, in the event we choose not to live there. And I will speak to Eomer in your behalf about visiting the Glittering Caves. I do not think he will have any objections."

Much as they would have liked to continue being with each other, talking long into the night, Módwyn needed to return to her duties and they agreed to meet before she turned in for the night.

Over the next few weeks, they had time to finally get to know one another better as the wounded were tended and the camp slowly began to prepare for its return to Minas Tirith. There was a new king to be crowned and the excitement attending that filled the camp. Even the Rohirrim had a formal ceremony to attend to in that regard. The downfall of Sauron was a new beginning in many ways for many people, throughout Middle Earth.

The first of May brought the installment of the new King of Gondor, and a week later Eomer and Eowyn were to depart for home. As many of the Rohirric soldiers who were up to the journey were loaded on wains, and both Módwyn and the women who had accompanied her, rode along with them to tend to their needs along the way. More than one person was sorry to leave Minas Tirith. Eowyn had found love with the Steward of Gondor, and Eomer had somewhat reluctantly agreed to their courtship. They were to be trothplighted in Edoras while guests were in attendance for Theoden's funeral.

Legolas and Gimli remained in Minas Tirith to help Aragorn, now called Elessar, to get settled in and help in the rebuilding of that city. It was a sorrowful goodbye between Módwyn and Legolas, but they knew it would not be long til he came with Theoden's funeral cortege. After the funeral, he and Gimli would begin their explorations, using Edoras as a base so Legolas could spend time with Módwyn. Gimli had come to appreciate the horse lords, if for no other reason than their fondness for drinking contests, in which he was a ready participant.

Then Módwyn found herself home in Edoras, but with a life drastically altered from just a few months ago. A new king was on the throne, Eowyn would wed and move to Gondor, and Módwyn herself was facing a new future with a husband. Gamling had not been thrilled at the news, and Módwyn made certain she was present when Legolas spoke to him about the union. Though she did not actually have any living male relatives from whom he needed to ask consent, Módwyn had persuaded him to ask Gamling, since they were so close and she did not want to leave him out of it entirely. Whatever his thoughts, though, upon seeing their love for each other reflected in their faces, he grudgingly gave his consent.

xxxxx

A week after Theoden's funeral, Legolas and Gimli set forth for Fangorn Forest. Gimli grumbled mightily about wasting time 'looking at a bunch of trees', but he was true to his word on the matter.

Módwyn settled into a routine of working with the women who had most frequently helped her in tending the sick and injured. She taught them as much as she could about the uses of the various herbs, where the herbs could be found and any other bits of healing knowledge she could think to impart. Fetige proved the most interested and adept of the group, not surprising to Módwyn, and it became clear she was the prime candidate for replacing Módwyn when she left.

One afternoon, Módwyn responded to a knock at the door, and was surprised to find herself face-to-face with Eomer, the King of Rohan. Without invitation, he strode past her into the kitchen area and flung himself in a seat at the table. He looked around warily and asked, "Is anyone else here?"

"No, my lord," she responded, with a curtsy and a slight smile.

"Oh, for pity's sake, Módwyn, stop that! The last thing I need is you curtsying to me and treating me like royalty!"

"Ah, but you are royalty now, Eomer King," she pointed out. "Such position demands a certain deference in behavior from the commoners."

He crossed his arms and scowled at her, until finally she could hold it no longer and broke into gales of laughter. "You find your new rank that onerous, do you?" she asked with merriment, taking a seat across from him.

Crossly he told her, "I never expected to be king, and I never wanted to be. That was Theodred's destiny – not mine."

"But Theodred is dead, as is Theoden. It falls to you, my friend, whether you wanted it or not," she told him quietly. At his heavy sigh, she added, "Wanting it or not really doesn't matter, Eomer. You are a good leader, and you will be a good king. Rohan needs this sacrifice from you. The people already like you, and I have no doubt that in time they will come to love you as their king. You CAN do this, Eomer."

A muscle twitched in his cheek several times, but finally he seemed to unclench his teeth and it subsided. Noting this, she asked, "Would the king like some ale, or shall I send up to Meduseld for a fine wine?"

The glare was back, but she could tell he was struggling not to smile. "I thought marrying Eowyn off to Lord Faramir of Gondor would spare me some of this ribbing. Apparently, I was wrong!" Then as an afterthought, he added, "Yes, I would like some ale. How is it that you have any on hand?"

She smirked at him with devilment in her eyes, "I had a suspicion I might be entertaining a disgruntled royal, sooner or later!"

Now he did laugh, heartily and long, "You know me too well, I fear."

While she fetched the ale for him, his mood sank back to somber, "Do you really think I can do this?"

Placing the tankard in front of him, and allowing him to drink deeply before responding, she told him, "I know you can. You and Theodred were inseparable. You have seen how it is all done. Now all that is left is for you to do it. You have commanded men and you can command a country. It isn't that different. First and foremost it is required that your primary concern be for the welfare of your people, and let that guide your actions. Trust your heart, Eomer, and you will not go far wrong. You have only ever cared for Rohan, even when the ruling king was making it difficult because of his possession by Saruman."

"You speak your mind freely to your king, my lady," he commented sternly.

"True. Would my king have me do otherwise? I had thought that was why he was here."

He sighed, "It is. And I would not wish anything other than truth spoken from your lips, even when it is hard to hear."

"Give it time, Eomer. You do not have to be perfect right from the start. It will take awhile for you to settle into the task. No one expects you to know everything right at the beginning. It WILL get easier. I think I can safely promise you that."

He was scowling into the nearly drained tankard morosely, so she added, "And when it gets to be too much, I will keep a tankard of ale on hand so you have somewhere to come and catch your breath!"

He laughed again and gazed long into her eyes. "You have ever been a good friend, Módwyn. I will miss you when you marry and leave our city." Reluctantly he rose from the table, "I suppose I must be getting back. Thank you for your hospitality, my lady."

Smiling she moved around the table and slipped her arms around his waist, "My pleasure, Eomer King. Oh, and one further piece of advice, my King – a quick temper will not serve you well in your new position! That is something I will work diligently on finding a cure for!"

"Wretched woman!" he said pulling her arms from around him. "I do not know why I subject myself to such abuse and mocking!"

"Yes, you do. Because part of you will always be a young man who likes to have fun with horses and friends and ale, and you will always value your old friends even though your position and status in life elevates you above them."

After a moment, he nodded in agreement and then bent and kissed her on the forehead. "I must go. Thank you for curing my 'sour stomach', healer. If it flares up again, I will return!" Resignedly, he turned and headed out the door to the sound of her soft laughter.

xxxxx

Gradually, Módwyn's words proved true and Eomer did find himself adjusting to his new role. Less and less did he turn up on Módwyn's doorstep in need of ale and conversation. In some ways, she knew it was good that he was beginning to adjust since she was not certain how much longer she would be around for him to use as a sounding board. And perhaps his settling into the role had a bit to do with a young lady he had met first during the funeral march for Theoden and again at Eowyn's wedding in Minas Tirith. Lothiriel of Dol Amroth had apparently captivated the king and Gamling laughingly told her how often Eomer was sending her letters. It did not appear as though it would be long before Rohan had a queen.

Legolas and Gimli had finished their visit to Fangorn and had stopped in Edoras for a fortnight during late October. From there, they moved on to the Glittering Caves. Legolas had hinted that he thought they might be back before the Yule celebrations, so as that time drew near, Módwyn could not help being a bit on edge hoping to see him soon.

What she did not expect was to have the odd pair blow into Edoras during a blizzard. Somehow Legolas seemed oblivious to the adverse weather, but Gimli's hair and beard were frosted with ice crystals and he immediately sought to warm himself with several tankards of ale.

Slipping away together, Legolas told her, "At last I am free of my obligations. Let us speak to Eomer and see how soon we can be married."

Though it seemed sudden to so abruptly be getting married, Módwyn could think of no reason to prolong the wait any more. Eomer agreed to do the honors on the first day of Yule. The ceremony was conducted in the traditional Rohirric manner, but later when they were alone, they pledged themselves to one another in the Elvish way.

As Módwyn looked into Legolas' eyes after they kissed, she realized life would never be the same for her again. She now belonged to a husband who would not age and die as she would. Over time, whatever beauty she had would fade while he remained eternally youthful. Maybe that would make life more challenging for each of them, or maybe it would just make them value more the days they had together. Either way, she could not regret choosing this path, to be with someone such as Legolas for the remainder of her life.

Smiling, she pulled him to her in another kiss, and then lost herself in his embrace.

THE END

10/6/04 - 2/4/06


End file.
